


the road to ruin

by ffinasfs



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Minor Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffinasfs/pseuds/ffinasfs
Summary: Patrick starts to panic because none of this was supposed to happen. Pete’s not supposed to be here. Pete’s supposed to be in L.A. with Mikey, hoarding toilet paper and hand sanitizer, while random strangers stare at them judgingly from the other end of the aisle. Then again, looking back at their friendship, partnership, relationship, whatever the word is for this “thing” that’s developed between them over the years is, he doesn’t think Pete will ever stop surprising him.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	the road to ruin

**Patrick's house, somewhere in Chicago - May 2020**

Patrick figures he might as well practice piano so long as he's stuck in the house for the foreseeable future. That's what he keeps telling himself at least. It’s definitely not that he’s trying to distract himself so he can avoid thinking about what didn’t happen on Monday.  
They might have had to set back a few tour dates, which is a small consolation for the ball of lead settling in his stomach, but it is happening eventually - and, you know what, Save Rock and Roll is actually a really hard song to play. He may not be Elton John, but he should at least be capable of playing his own music.  
Practice is important. Very important. Whoever told you that he only practices this song to avoid dealing with his feelings is a goddamn liar (It was Joe wasn’t it? Joe doesn’t know what he’s talking about) because his sudden motivation is definitely, definitely, not because he's trying to think of anything, or anyone, besides Pete Wentz.  
Definitely not.  
That's when his phone starts ringing. Someone's calling.   
_Please don't be Pete. Please don't be Pete._ _  
_He looks at the name on the screen. It’s Pete. His career over. It’s time to fake his death and move to Italy.

”What do you want now?" He says, answering the phone and attempting to sound as cold as possible to avoid the emotions slowly boiling over in his heart.  
But Pete doesn’t even flinch, he never does. He knows Patrick too well. Patrick has never been sure of whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. All he knows for sure is that right now it seems like a very very bad thing. 

"Trick we need to talk."   
Which is all well and good except that Patrick doesn't want to talk. He wants to run away and never see anyone again. Especially not Pete. Italy is really nice this time of year, he thinks, although it may be hard to get plane tickets right now, considering that the world is going through a pandemic.

“I don't wanna talk about it. Can we just pretend it never happened?" Pete hangs up on him and Patrick thinks he's in the clear.   
Then the doorbell rings.  
Patrick hasn't even made it halfway towards the front door when it swings open anyways. He should’ve known that telling Pete that the spare key was under the rug when he first moved in was a bad idea.

Leaning against the doorway is the last person in the world he wants to see right now. Patrick is tempted to shut the door and leave Pete outside in the rain. Pete steps inside and starts talking before he has the chance to do it.   
"You can tell me that you don't want me here and I'll leave. Tell me that the band and our friendship is more important than this." He waves his hand between the two of them, "I just... ok we can pretend that this never happened. I can do that. I can spend the rest of our lives just being your friend." 

Patrick looks up at him. Pete keeps talking. "But… come on Patrick. Can you really look at me and tell me that you don't love me back?"

Pete stares down at Patrick, waiting for an answer while. Patrick discreetly glances towards the doorway, waiting for a moment to escape. Getting his hair wet outside doesn’t seem that bad when the alternative is staying inside with Pete, he thinks.

_Patrick starts to panic because none of this was supposed to happen. Pete’s not supposed to be here. Pete’s supposed to be in L.A. with Mikey, hoarding toilet paper and hand sanitizer, while random strangers stare at them judgingly from the other end of the aisle. Then again, looking back at their friendship, partnership, relationship, whatever the word is for this “thing” that’s developed between them over the years is, he doesn’t think Pete will ever stop surprising him._


End file.
